Heretofore, a fishing trip necessitated the transportion of a substantial amount of individual equipment to the fishing area. For example, the equipment generally includes, rods and reels, tackle box, folding chairs or stools, folding table, bait containers, a cooler for food and drinks, a container for the day's fish catch, a fish net, a portable radio, a measuring tape and hand towels.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a fish box which substitutes for, or accommodates all of the above itemized equipment whereby all of the items may be manually, simultaneously transported by the use of a single handle, pivotally attached to the fishing box.
A further object of the invention is to provide a convenient device whereby all of the fishing essentials may be stored at home in a single unit, thereby obviating the possibility of going on a fishing trip without some of the desired equipment.